


Rosetta Stone and Weiner Inbound

by ociender89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Campy, Gen, Other, Revenge, Science Fiction Elements, Vaguely 2000s, pilot, rough idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ociender89/pseuds/ociender89
Summary: Following a fight with her ex-boyfriend, Rose Ella Stone finds herself craving revenge- she desires to one-up him, get the last word, and kick his shit. In turn, he does the same thing, leading both of them to spiral into a petty cycle of vengeance.Things change when he tries to ruin her life, even if she refuses to acknowledge it.





	Rosetta Stone and Weiner Inbound

Rose Ella Stone glowered at a corner of her locker, annoyance festering under her skin. Despite the learning-hull’s pristine condition, the chilly and cloudy sky, the enamoured chattering of students all focused on their respective lives, Rose Ella Stone couldn’t help but feel petty. Trivially, she was annoyed with the light giggles and gossip of the girls across the hall. Her fists clenched as she turned her attention to her locker as a whole, the bright and cheerful decorations of popstars did little to brighten her mood.

The group of girls seemed to notice this and immediately erupted into snickers, though Rose knew it wasn’t due to her decor, as she and another girl had common interests (Rahimat, a girl who often wore poofy dresses and pastel colours.) No, it was entirely due to her mood. Something they frequently laughed at others about.

She scowled and bit her lip, lowering her head as her fist faintly shook. In the distance, she heard amused questions of ‘are you okay?’ And ‘did something happen again? Did you fight him again?’

She knew they meant well… But God!

“Seriously, you should head to the nurse’s office. Were we the first ones to tell you to go? That scratch looks like it hurts.” Rose flinched, and slowly turned, ill-reminded of the dull pain in her jaw, arms, and side.

“No,” she said, “I’ll just wait it off.”

“Why?” Another girl chimed in. “Do you think Werner- uh, _ he _ will be there?”

Rose immediately stiffened, and the girls all responded with varying levels of interest, one even giggling.

“Come on, Rose, go see the nurse. At least get a bandage! You don’t even need to clean it out,” the girl pleaded, despite Rose being wholly oblivious while staring, absentmindedly waving the through her stack of textbooks, nestled primly on the top shelf.

“Please,” another begged, “at least--” bonk!

A searing pain shot through the top of her head followed by a row of thuds ringing throughout the halls. It was more than enough to remind Rose of the pain she’s put off- the open wound on her jaw came to life, making her grimace painful; her sore arms refused to move beyond their stationary positions, and her bruised side screamed. A familiar warmth seeped from the top of her head.Rose clenched her fists and stiffly lowered her arms, squeezing her eyes in preparation for the laughing. They never came.

Instead, the group of girls- SHRIMP, she chided, looked at her with varying degrees of worry, before one finally spoke out.

“Look! You’re bleeding! Come on! Just go,” one of them demanded. As if on queue, Rahimat swiftly dove to gather her books.

Rose flushed. As much as her pettiness wanted her to believe, Shrewd, Haughty, Real Intellectual and Posse did have a heart.

She lowered her arm and achingly turned her head to face the mirror in her locker. On any other day, she’d look great. An indigenous girl in pink heart-shaped glasses, golden hoop earrings, with dark bangs, all accented her face nicely; her outfit screamed ‘I’m in the latest back-to-school 2004 installment of Generic Magazine Marketed To Impressionable Adolescents Who Will Soon Outgrow Me As I Adapt To A Newer Generation.’ But that was marred! By blood and an open wound! _ Blood she didn’t draw, bruises she didn’t inflict! A wound she wanted revenge for! _

Rose seethed as the girls looked on.

_ It was all his fault! She almost won! She only needed thirty seconds to…! She’ll get her revenge! _

Rahimat handed Rose her textbooks and looked at her with worried eyes.

“Please? At least get a bandage from home.”

“No,” said Rose, as she walked off into the direction of the nurse’s office,

Then she stormed back to close her locker before storming right off again.

Textbooks still in tow, Rose scowled and angrily swept down the halls. Their peak condition and state-of-the-art technologies couldn’t provide any gruntle to even the grumpiest students; especially if their anger was justified. And it was in Rose’s case. The dark, de-saturated purples and the serious pinks (paired with the finest of reds) did little to stop her swarming thoughts, and neither did the ringing bell.

The students began to disperse, eager for programming, and the silence did little to comfort her. Rose clenched her fist and sped up; she knew what to do- and she knew it had to do with vengeance.

She found herself nearing the nurse’s office, and as the second bell rang, rings of LED lights, evenly decorated, flashed a neon purple whenever she passed by, but despite their clear recognition of her intentions and rule-breaking, Rose continued to speed past, perhaps even quicker now, as determination (stubbornness) propelled her. _ First, _ get a bandage and some painkillers, _ second _ , kick her ex’s ass! ...No! _ Second, _ put her books back, finish classes, and then kick Werner’s ass! Rose felt a grin tear at her face, revealing two rows of razor-sharp teeth, and as the excitement grew, she found her walk slowing as she triumphantly strode into the nurse’s office; she had the resolution and the glee to boot.

“I am injured!” The assistant looked up, lifelessly at Rose’s bright exclamation. “I have a wound on my face and bruised arms! Give me a band-aid,” she demanded.

“Go to the waiting room,” _ where Werner is undoubtedly is. _ Unless he had some bandages at home. Or went to the ER. 

Rose approached tentatively to the waiting room, a bounce to her step and a grin on her face. The entrance held a similar demeanour to the main hulls, though there was a stark difference in the room over. Through the window, she could see a light-green sitting area filled with domestic plants, and in the corner of the window was Werner Inbund, a revolting, okay guy. _ Still wearing that stupid pink bomber jacket! Still with his stupid hair in a ponytail! _ Her ex-boyfriend. Who stole her eraser and never gave back. (Oh, and her heart too. Was that really a thing?) Who she got revenge against, who got revenge against her, who she got revenge against, and so on… Soon, she’ll get her turn!

Rose crept up to the window, and grinned, peering over his shoulders. She raised her hand and prepared to smack the window as hard as she could, a plan already formulating in her mind, but then…

She saw his texts and her smile fell.

Her eyes widened.

‘and then im gonna break into the room and use the usb-stick to get into the principals computer.’ 

‘wouldn’t they get you on camera?’

‘mask’

‘oh lmao. what about them recovering it?’

‘jam and i already talked it out. theres a virus on it.’

‘ooh, okay. and she won’t be able to attend any uni?’

‘yea’

Rose’s jaw dropped and she scrambled closer to the window. A pit began to form in her stomach as the conversation continued.

‘but don’t you two go back and forth all the time? you’re both obsessed with revenge. if you ruin her prospects at college or university, what will you do bro?’

It was Werner’s turn to worry. He stiffened at this and hunched over his phone, trying to formulate a reply, before deleting it and trying again. Rose watched this with a sick worry as he typed for thirty seconds straight- _ and suppressed the urge to scream when she saw his reply. _

‘dw check this out in like 12 hours or something’

She swiftly stepped back from the window and tilted her head. Gradually her expression contorted to that of horror, and the more she thought about it, the more her heart raced. Rose couldn’t help but stare in the general direction she was facing… Until the assistant-receptionist-staff coughed. Rose snapped back to reality and shook her head. She stayed that way for a second, lamenting over what she just read. A stomach tightened as the soreness returned to her limbs. _ He knew she wanted to go to university. That it was her dream- and that she had no back-up plan. _ Dread settled in, etched across her features. _ Why would he do that? Why would he go that far…? _

“Ma’am, hurry up. You already have detention.” 

She stiffened at that and nodded, face going blank as she regained her composure. _ Yes, she just needed to stop him… Tonight. He’ll be here tonight, won’t he…? _

Flipping her hair back, Rose wore a fake smile, and practically slammed open the door, striding confidently into the room, shouting “HEY!” So quickly that Werner shrieked and reeled back into his chair, gripping it for dear life.

“ROSE! WHAT’S UP?” Werner frantically seated himself and offered a sweet smile that was mimicked by Rose, just as sweetly.

“I’m fine! I’m here to get a band-aid, and have my wound cleaned… Rahimat and her friends convinced me.” _ Or tricked, _ but she wanted to give herself more credit. “So I’m here.”

“What a coincidence,” Werner replied with a faux chipper, “me too! Minus the Rahimat part.”

“Hmm… So whatcha doing tonight? Heading out with the boys?”

She primly set her textbooks on an end table and sat next to Werner.

“Yeah, you should get some-” she held in a scoff- “and maybe you’d have someone to remind you to put your books away.”

“Please! I have plenty of these- those fellas!”

“Did you listen to them?”

“...I was talking to Rahimat and the others earlier, but I forgot to put them back.”

“You mean you cut the conversation short and walked off before they could respond! Honestly, you’re so petty! I don’t know how anyone could stand you,” he snapped.

Rose’s eyebrows shot up, gaping, and before she could spit out a reply, the nurse burst into the room and called his name. In response, Rose upturned her head and looked away, fuming silently as she awaited her turn._ If anything, he was as petty and short as her! _

Of course, her turn came within a couple (ten) minutes, and she found herself walking through the halls anew.

The bandage on her face, a confident smile on her lips, books in locker, and an apology to Rahimat and the others, Rose felt her furious will re-ignite- mostly at the prospect of her losing her student records. Partially at the promise of revenge. 

This flame continued throughout the day, and eventually, she found herself at the school near midnight. In her hand was a metal hockey stick she ‘borrowed’ from her mother’s business venture, and with her, a backpack. She stood outside the Adolescent Programming Facility. Lining the courtyard was a tall, barbed fence, fitted to prevent truancy or vandalism. The moon illuminated the semi-brutalist architecture, which was fitted with tons of thick cables, concrete and pipes, going directly into the walls of the building- one even went through one of the many opaque window, which were decidedly one-way. 

Rose scrunched her face at the building.

_ How eerie it was a night! ...At least it was clean. _

Readjusting her balaclava, duck-taped pants and hoodie, Rose then stepped back and stabilized herself before launching her backpack over the fence, herself following it by quickly scaling and hopping the barbed wire. She landed firmly with a grin, despite her shades flying off in the hop. For the first time, she climbed without a scratch!

She slung the hockey stick over her shoulder and went around the corner of the facility, beelining to the ladder as her heart began to thunder. Despite her urges to roar with laughter, she knew she couldn’t. Her education was on the line! All she could do was grin under the mask.

_ Creak! _

As soon as the door opened, Rose ran in, zooming down the hall as the LED lights refused to turn on, leaving only the ambience of resting tech and the moonlight to illuminate the hull. She whipped past a corner, sliding on her feet and empty hand, narrowly avoiding a crash into a prestigious trophy case (four shelves, half-full, dating back to two years prior.) Now in the lobby, Rose stared at the TV screen that played the announcements and found the feed of security cameras.

She was looking at herself, and in the administration office was Werner, wearing a hockey mask on top of plain clothing that reduced him to a disgusting blob.

Instantly, Rose shot up and dashed loudly through the halls, heart racing and laughing with excitement! _ Revenge, revenge, revenge, revenge REVENGE! _

_ “HEY!!! W- YOOUUU!!!” _Rose yelled with an abnormally deep voice.

Werner shrieked and scrambled out of a chair. Despite his face being hidden, Rose could imagine it clearly. She also noted him lugging a bag, which made disturbingly less noise than you’d expect.

In the back of the room, an office door was open and a monitor’s light glowed.

“Back off, right now,” he warned, voice as deep as hers.

“Why should I? I’ve seen your texts. I’m not letting you-”

“I have bricks in here!” To prove his point, he triumphantly raised the bag with a shaking arm.

“You’ve been lugging around bricks?”

“Yes! I’ve used one to unlock the front gate, and used one to unlock the front doors,” he explained with confidence rivalling hers.

“You mean I could’ve just walked through the front gate?”

“Yes!”

Rose then yelled in frustration at her own folly. Werner immediately took note of this and rushed towards her, and swung the bag of bricks. Rose jumped back in shock and soon she felt her heart quake in her chest. Werner spun before running again; in a rush of adrenaline, Rose swung her hockey stick at him, or at the bag- she couldn’t tell, and an extremely loud clang rang throughout the office. Both staggered back in shock and she realized that her hockey stick had bent. Incidentally, she also realized how seriously they could injure each other. Werner seemed to realize this, as well.

Despite this, both attacked once more, Werner laughing in joy, Werner, slow and hard-hitting, Rose, quick and slightly less hard-hitting. Clangs continued to ring throughout the office, Rose’s hockey stick bent exponentially more, the pair’s arms grew exhausted, and with one hefty swing, Rose knocked the hockey stick and bag out of their respective hands. Every graze from the bag peeled her skin and bruised her, every hit she landed resulted in a bruise for him. Rose panted a note of relief and realized the dread she had been feeling throughout the whole ordeal. It occurred to her that she stretched a muscle. 

Werner threw a punch, and Rose dived under him, throwing a kick and knocking him over. In retaliation, he picked up a stray brick and Rose’s eye’s widened as she felt the floor crack next to her. He raised his arm and aimed once more, but this time she quickly grabbed ahold of his shoulder and forced him over, causing him to let out an ear-piercing scream- she realized his fingers were likely caught under the brick.

She scampered up and ran towards the office, sliding under a desk, and tripped over a power cord which further served scraped her skin. Her arms and legs screamed, both bruised. 

_ It has to be here somewhere! Where is it, where is it?! Why are there so many damn USB ports? Is it the glowing one? Yes! _

Rose yanked the USB drive from its port and stood up, just in time to dodge the hockey stick that violently swung under, nearly hitting her stomach. She grabbed the end of it and pulled as hard as she could, causing Werner to faceplant into the ground. He groaned, and Rose hopped up to her feet in a dizzy triumph and laughed maniacally in his face with USB drive held over her head.

“Sorry to leave you hanging! Now! I’m going to the ER to get medical attention, retched trash!” Immediately afterwards, she ran out.

Werner sat up and rubbed his nose, scowling. Remarkably, his teeth were as sharp as Rose’s, which was normal. Everyone had sharp teeth here.

Werner stood up and glowered at the empty room.

_ He hated her! She was the bane of his existence! And! He couldn’t wait to have his revenge and ruin her life! _

But first, he needed to go to the ER. But the administration would check in there and ask about them, wouldn’t they? He staggered dazedly through the office, past the torn bag and scatted bricks, rubbing his chin. Well, going to the nurse’s office tomorrow would do the same thing… So would staying home… 

He supposed he could treat his own wounds.

Evidently, Rose realized this too, and tomorrow, the two sat in their respective classes, sore and swearing revenge. 


End file.
